falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcy Heglow
A seeming anomaly in the criminal cesspit of La Mugre, Marcy has devoted her life to the written word. While that has understandably few interested, she has managed to create a small library though determination and self-delusion. Biography Marcy was born to Janet and Frank Heglow, who operated a small flophouse in the southern quarter of La Mugre in 2258. She was a bright & curious child, which worried her parents due to the nature of the city. Despite he fondness of exploring the building and talking to guests, she had an uneventful childhood, which her parents were always grateful for. Her teen years were spent helping to run the establishment, which really meant standing at the counter, and filling her free time with old novels that they were paid with occasionally. While her parents usually used these for fuel or traded them off to junk merchants, Marcy took an interest in them, reading them as much as the damage allowed on them. She would spend her modest allowance on these novels, trading them out for others when she ran out of money. She started to save her favorites, reading them multiple times in between her pay to hold her over. When she was fourteen, she realized that if she looked at copies of the books she already had, then she could reading the parts missing, and have a full story. These restored copies would be of interest to some of the merchants and even a handful of the wealthy residents of the town, which she quickly saw was a way to earn a living. This then began her first venture, of selling books out of the flophouse, though this saw little traffic, as those with money didn't want to visit their slum, and those who did visit had no money. While she would only sell maybe one book a month, she was not bothered by this, as she was still living with her family and enjoyed having full copies of books with her. Her 'business' received an unexpected boost in 2276, when Hanna Polawski sent a runner to acquire a rare copy that Marcy had recently repaired. Surprised at her customer (through proxy) Marcy continued with anew passion, seeing it as a sign of progress. She continued her book activities through the rest of the decade, until a fire erupted in one of the guest rooms. While it was extinguished quickly, Marcy was worried about her books, which were very flammable from age. She then began to look for a new location for her growing collection, though no where that she could afford was secure enough for her tastes. Not to be deterred, she decided to approach other businesses about partnering, though she was laughed at in most shops. While she persevered through several weeks of this, she herself would be surprised at her sponsor. Zeek, the robotic vice-lord of La Mugre sent her an invitation for an audience in September. Knowing that this was largely rhetorical, she dressed in her best clothes and went to his office, her parents anxious for her safety. To her surprise however, the gangster was polite, almost kind as he related his interest in her venture. While she initially thought that he was simply looking for a slice of the profits, he again put her off guard by talking about the pre-war days, and how it used to be. He then stated he wanted to help her, but on the condition that she open a library instead. Marcy accepted the proposition, and quickly moved to the Northern Quarter of the town, where a small house was being renovated for the library. She took up residence in the basement, set up the back room as her workstation for repairs and splices, and began to set up signs for book merchants, and those with no use for them. She also began selling library cards to those citizens interested in the novelty, though they were often disappointed in the fare (which was primarily dystopian science-fiction at the time). As books began to flow in however, her selection expanded into westerns, romance, western-romance, autobiographies, cookbooks, and even a few erotic novels. These new additions drew in more members, and by 2280 there were over three dozen resident members, and several regular traders had some as well. While This was judged as good progress amongst the people of the town, Marcy herself was impatient for a greater number of visitors, and to that end, decided to ask the people of La mugre what type of books they wanted. This was no easy endeavor given the nature of her town, but over the next few months she managed to survey a hundred of the residents while still running the library, and was disappointed to hear most wanted either brightly illustrated books, or pornographic ones. Regardless she began to gather the desired books and magazines, contacting all of the regular caravans that came through. They started to trickle in, though most of them had at least moderate damage to them. Marcy repaired them to the best of her modest ability, but most members didn't seem to mind. In 2283 a trader, having heard of Marcy's 'odd' interests, and brought a wagon load of books that he bought wholesale from Cascadia. Marcy was ecstatic at this and paid what he asked on the spot, paying with the library membership fees, and begun to restore them. This took the rest of that year, and stocked the restored books, which proved to be popular due to the novelty of them. Marcy reported this spike in visits to her patron, and continued to run the library, gladly noting the increase in attention people were paying the books. Surprisingly she found that her two most popular categories were children's learning to read books, and erotica, often with the same people checking them out back to back. As 2287 winds down, she is thinking of expanding her collection again, but needs to either remove old books, or expand her amount of space in the house. Either way she is committed to continue as the town librarian. Appearance Marcy is a woman of average height and stature, with black hair, and light-brown skin. She has brown eyes and usually keeps her hair done in a manner in keeping with her idea of a librarian. She often wears leather clothes to work and around town, though at home she sports casual wear. Due to the dangerous nature of the town, Marcy also carries a switchblade with her, but has luckily not had to use it. Personality Marcy is a energetic, outgoing person, who always has a smile and conversation for everyone she comes across. She is dedicated to the restoration of literacy and literature to her city, and loves her role in this process. Her optimism is buffered by her delusion however, as she thinks that literacy and literature are of prime importance to everyone, and that her library should be a social hub for the settlement. She is mostly unconcerned about the conflict between the factions in town, but thinks that if peace was made, membership would increase at the library. Category:Characters Category:Idaho